Kamiki's Promise
by RainStorm2122
Summary: Before heading into the budding war, over merging Gehenna and Assiah (during "Testing the Fates"), Kamiki promised to tell Shiemi something if they both made it out alive. Some months after winning Shiemi is tired of waiting for Kamiki to tell her on her own, so our little Greenman Tamer decides to confront her.


"Shiemi, after we make it out of this I really have to tell you something important, so don't die." Kamiki said before rushing out of the door following the other group members into combat.

A week had pasted after the battle to merge the world's and Shiemi had grown tired of waiting for Kamiki to finally tell her what she was planning on telling her. Injured or not Kamiki was going to sate Shiemi's curiosity and with an equally determined Nee, Shiemi marched off toward the old boys' dorm. Opening the door everyone stopped what they were doing to gak at Shiemi in wonder as she marched to were Kamiki had he her head down on the sofa. "Kamiki-san, when are you going to tell me what you promised to!?" Shiemi questioned, clearly frustrated.

Peering up at the blushing yet determined blonde Kamiki snickered before rolling over. As if that was answer enough she went to get up and leave the room, but Shiemi caught her hand gently, a pleading look in her moss green eyes, Kamiki sighed and tugged the blonde with her. "What I have to say is not for boys' to hear." She mumbled as Shiemi attempted to stutter a question. A tense silence built between the two ex-exorcists as they made their way up several flights of stairs until they were near the roof and Kamiki's personal room.

Pulling the blonde in and slamming her door shut, Kamiki summoned Uke and Mike to guard the door from nosy eavesdroppers. Turning around slowly she pinned Shiemi with a look so full of emotion that the blonde began to tear up and shake, unnerved by the sudden vulnerability that the shrine maiden was suddenly showing.

"K..ka.. Kamiki-sa~" Shiemi was cut off by a pair of soft lips against her own and watery maroon orbs searching through her own moss green. Just as quickly as the lips were there Kamiki had moved to look out the window by the only empty desk.

"I kinda… fell in love with you, Moriyama-san. I don't know when, I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I fell undeniably in love with you. The war that we just survived made me think about just how easily I could've lost you…" Kamiki trailed off becoming again uncharacteristically quiet and vulnerable. "If you don't feel the same, then I understand, but I am not sorry." Kamiki's usual hard expression took hold again and pinned Shiemi. "I never felt like this with Paku, and I know this isn't just a phase, or some such thing along those lines. I will never be sorry, but I'll give you your space if you say so…"

While Kamiki had been talking she didn't notice the tears building and threatening to spill until the blonde finally broke and bawled out.

Jumping from the desk top in surprise Kamiki attempted to hush and soothe the girl in front of her, while trying to decipher what she was blubbering, "K..m..i- sob- I…..o..ve..to..o…o.o. .

Giving up on the attempt to translate the words, Kamiki just sat with Shiemi bawling into her chest until she cried herself out. Mumbling soothing words and sorry's, Kamiki braced herself for rejection, but was thrown backwards in surprise as the blonde, who had stopped by now and had finished cleaning her face on her kimono sleeves, launched herself into the raven-headed maiden. Shock and slight pain caused Kamiki to gasp and for Shiemi to, surprisingly, deepen the kiss. Pulling back from the kiss it was Kamiki's turn to blush and stutter undistinguishable questions. "I fell in love with you too, Kamiki-san. I fell in love with you when we first met, but I believed it to be hopeless since you were so close to Paku-san, and you never really showed me any interest. I thought I had more of a chance with Yu-chan because we had known one another for so long, but that was forgotten when he and Shima-san came out."

The look of surprise on Kamiki's face only intensified as Shiemi kept talking until finally the blonde looked down and away in embarrassment. Moss green attempting to avoid maroon only for Kamiki to grab her chin and bring her for a heated kiss, the two girls gasping as the room grew hotter. Kamiki trailed her hands down from Shiemi's chin and shoulder to cup her heavy breast as the girls' tilted their heads to further deepen their drowning kiss. Shiemi jolted at the sudden sensation before a groan left her to vibrate down to Kamiki's core. Sheimi sat up further onto Kamiki's lap, a bit of courage surging through her as she experimentally mimicked Kamiki's movements. Both girls' gasped as they tweaked the other's nipples, before Shiemi took it a step further and began to undo the maiden's buttons, sliding her delicate fingers along the exposed skin. Pulling back from the kiss, Shiemi leaned forward to kiss the thumping flesh above Kamiki's heart. A sigh and shiver from the black and purple haired woman gave the curious blonde all the encouragement that she needed, so Shiemi continued to kiss and lick at the mounds displaying before her as she moved her hands behind Kamiki to unhook her bra. The purple cotton article sliding down Kamiki's arms like her shirt had moments before. Kamiki choked on air as Shiemi moved her attention to her pale nipples, lavishing her focus on making them hard and sensitive. Kamiki whined at a particularly hard suck before grabbing the short blonde locks, pulling Shiemi up into a fierce kiss, and pushing Shiemi until she was on her back with Kamiki on top. Kamiki kissed from Shiemi's mouth, down her neck, to the sliver of her heavy chest that peeked from between the folds of her kimono.

"Aah~" Shiemi jumped as Kamiki pushed the layers away in a smooth motion fully exposing the heavy mounds, gazing lustfully between the hot pink fluster the ran from Shiemi's hairline to the tops of her breast and her dark pink nipples before taking one in her mouth and rolling the other with her right hand. Shiemi arched her back and twisted at the sensation, a surprised cry followed by whines leaving her throat, traveling straight to Kamiki's core.


End file.
